Link (Ocarina of Time)
Link also known as the Hero of Time is the main protagonist of the Legend of Zelda series games Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time and Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. He also fights in Super Smash Bros. and Super Smash Bros. Melee. History Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Link grows up in the Kokiri Forest believing he is a Kokiri but then once meeting the fairy Navi and helping the Great Deku Tree, he begins a quest where he meets the princess Zelda and gets the Spiritual Stones to access the Master Sword from the Temple of Time. After pulling the sword he is brought into a Alternate Timeline seven years into the future by the sage of light Rauru. Link saves this dystopian version of Hyrule ruled by Ganondorf by freeing the sages Saria, Darunia, Ruto, Impa and Nabooru from the Forest Temple, Fire Temple, Water Temple, Shadow Temple and Spirit Temple. A Sheikah named Shiek who assisted Link on this quest revealed that he was actually Zelda in disguise and gives Link the Light Arrow to fight against Ganondorf who captures her right after. When Link defeats Ganondorf at the top of his tower, he escapes it with Zelda as it falls and then fights Ganondorf's monstrous transformation Ganon temporarily without his Master Sword but then defeats him in battle before getting sealed away by Zelda. After the victory, Zelda sends Link back to his timeline to warn her past self of Ganondorf's evil plot and Link's fairy companion Navi goes her seperate way. Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask After confronting Zelda back in Link's home timeline, she presents him with her Ocarina of Time. Link borrows Epona from Malon and heads to the Lost Woods to look for Navi but ambushed by the Skull Kid who is possessed by Majora's Mask and steals Epona and the ocarina away. Link chases the Skull Kid into a cave where he falls off a cliff and is turned into a Deku Scrub. Joined by Tatl who gets seperated by her brother Tael who is with the Skull Kid, they both travel through a path leading to Clock Town in the land of Termina. After 3 days he gets back his ocarina by from the skull kid, he plays the Song of Time leading him back 3 in time just before the Moon crashes into the world and gets returned back into his normal form by the Happy Mask Salesman using the Song of Healing. Link goes on another quest to get aid from the gods of its four corners Southern Swamp, Snowhead, Great Bay and Ikana Canyon and reunites with Epona at Romani Ranch. The united gods stop the moon from crashing and Link is sucked into the moon. On the moon, Link trades all of his masks he obtained on his journey to get the Fierce Deity's Mask and battles Majora and returns the moon to its normal state and stops it from destroying the world. Link forgives the Skull Kid for what he has done while he was possessed and continues his journey on Epona to find Navi. Super Smash Bros. Years later, Link returns to Hyrule and gets involved in a universal battle fighting against and with Mario, Donkey Kong Jr., Samus Aran, Yoshisaur Munchakoopas, Kirby, Fox McCloud, Pikachu, Jigglypuff, Captain Falcon, Luigi and Ness. Link battles on top of Hyrule Castle and gets involved in fights against Metal Mario, Fighting Polygons and Master Hand ending the battle. Super Smash Bros. Melee Link gets involved in another universal conflict involving all the fighters from the previous one along with Peach Toadstool, Bowser, Zelda, Ice Climbers, Dr. Mario, Falco Lombardi, Ganondorf, Pichu, Marth, Roy, Mewtwo and Mr. Game & Watch. Link ends up having a battle with Dark Link and another against Ganondorf in the ruins of a temple while trying to protect Zelda. Link also battles Master Hand as well as Crazy Hand and a battle against Bowser who turned into Giga Bowser. Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Link who presumably marries Malon and at one point who bares his offspring gets involved in a battle where he loses one of his eyes. After he dies, he becomes a spiritual skeleton known as Hero Shade and ends up training his descendant during his journey. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Hylians Category:Legend of Zelda Characters Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Hyrule B Residents Category:Super Smash Bros. Fighters Category:Leading Protagonists